Gakupo Rindo
Gakupo Rindo ist ein 18-jähriger Kitsune, der das Ziel der Ninjakunst anstrebt. Er sollte, wie sein Vater, ein Kaufmann werden, dessen Plan er nicht umsetzen will und seit Jahren gegen die einflussreichen und gefährlichen Banden in der Umgebung seiner Heimat kämpft. Geschichte Gakupo lebte mit seiner Familie bestehend aus Vater und Großvater in einem stadtähnlichen Dorf in Yurashia, in dem er eher aus reichem Hause kam. Seine Mutter starb an einer schweren Krankheit, die spät entdeckt wurde. Es gab seit Jahrzehnten reiche und gefährliche Banden in der Umgebung, die sich um Dörfer bekriegten und einige unterwerfen möchten, um ihre Macht zu demonstrieren, noch dazu gegenseitig starke Konflikte pflegten. Für lange Zeit gab es die früheren Oberhaupte der Banden, die für viele Auseinandersetzung mit Entwendung von Hab und Gut in den Dörfern sorgten, sie sich aber eher auf die rivalisierten Banden konzentrierten. Seit den nächsten Oberhäuptern, den Nachfahren, gehen sie sehr skrupellos und kampflustig mit den verfeindeten Banden sowie Dörfern um, sodass die Dörfer regelrechtem Terror ausgesetzt waren. Gakupo hatte sich nicht viel damit ausgesetzt. Als er und sein Großvater alleine zuhause waren und wieder einer der Banden angriff, bekämpfte dieser sehr professionell die Bande mit Schwertern aus dem Waffenkeller, sodass diese flohen, doch es gab Verletzte. Gakupo sah all dem zu und erkannte erst jetzt, wie es um sein Dorf und die anderen Dörfer stand, weshalb er kurzerhand seinen Großvater um die Situation ausfragte und ihn regelrecht anflehte, ihn zu trainieren. Nach vielen Versuchen akzeptierte es sein Großvater schließlich, da dieser es ablehnte, weil er Angst um seinen Enkel hatte. Nach vielen Trainingsstunden fanden sich auch viele Anhänger, die sich den beiden beim Training angeschlossen haben und das gleiche Ziel hatten: eines Tages so stark zu sein, die gefährlichsten Banden Oberhaupte zu töten, damit die restlichen Dörfer in Frieden leben können. (wird erweitert) Aussehen 'Kleidung' Persönlichkeit Gakupo besitzt einen recht ernsten und ruhigen Charakter, der oftmals durch seine strengen Worte geprägt wird. Es ist schnell bemerkbar, dass er nicht sehr lebhaft ist und einen bedächtigen Eindruck hinterlässt, da er oft sehr genau auf seine Wortwahl achtet, die dennoch seine direkte Sprechweise wiedergibt. Er redet nicht sehr gerne über Kleinigkeiten und ersetzt das Sprechen daher meist durch handelnde Aktionen, jedoch ist es eine Leichtigkeit ihn in ein Gespräch einzubinden, wenn er sich an sein Gegenüber gewöhnt hat. Seine Stimmungslage ist recht besonnen und neutral gestimmt, wodurch sich eine gefasste Art in ihm nach außen widerspiegeln lässt. Dementsprechend bevorzugt er eine ruhige Atmosphäre mehr mit Personen, die sich Situationen entsprechend verhalten, die ambitioniert und zuverlässig sind, doch kommt mit so vielen Charaktertypen aus. Das, was ihn eine barsche Note verleiht, ist die Tatsache, dass er übertriebenes Fehlverhalten, wie bspw. Späße in bestimmten Sachlagen, nicht auf die leichte Schulter nimmt und ein abweisendes Verhalten zeigt, was mit zurechtstellenden direkten Sätzen seinerseits kombiniert wird, da er sowas als unpassend und unverständlich sieht. Er bevorzugt ein optimistisches Verhalten von anderen, welches nicht durch Temperament und kindliches Benehmen geprägt wird, weshalb ihm das Reservierte anderer mehr liegt. Trotz seiner ernsten Persönlichkeit ist er ein netter junger Mann, der dies auch offener und aktiver ist, wenn er jemanden länger kennt und er auch Vertrauen schenkt. Diesen Personen gegenüber, die er vor allem respektiert und Wert schätzt, ist er recht fürsorglich und hilfsbereit, weshalb er sich keines Falls nur im Hintergrund eines Geschehens aufhält. Zwar erkennt man seine Freundlichkeit nicht immer durch seine gesprochenen Sätze, doch meist durch seine Taten, worauf sich einige Fremde erst mal einstellen müssen, weil er trotz allem eine ernste Erscheinung von sich gibt. Die Leute, die er mag, versucht er so gut es geht zu unterstützen und zu beschützen, wenn er dies für nötig sieht, weil auch er meint, dass diese eine bestimmte Reaktion für ihr Verhalten verdient haben, wenn dieses falsch war. Dennoch leugnet er nie Emotionen und Gedanken anderen gegenüber vor, vor allem wenn es um die Beziehungen geht, die er knüpft, weshalb zusammenfassend erkennbar ist, dass er eine direkte Sprechweise besitzt. Aufgrund seiner ruhigen und gefassten Art kann man ihn eher schwer provozieren und zur Wut bringen, weil er dies als verschwendete Kraft und verschwendete Gedanken ansieht, die seine Fähigkeiten und Umgebung deutlich einschränken. Er schreckt jedoch nicht davor zurück sich zwischen Angreifer und unschuldiges Opfer zu stellen, vor allem wegen seines recht hohen Beschützerinstinktes. Hierbei kennt er nämlich keinen Spaß und Gakupo kann recht schroff und hart im Verhalten mit seinem Gegenüber sein, was einen bedrohlichen Effekt auslösen kann. Er ist immer zu einem Kampf bereit und scheut auch nicht vor Gewalt zurück, auch wenn er am liebsten einen Sachverhalt friedlich mit Worten lösen möchte. Fähigkeiten Schwächen 'Ausdauer' Gakupo besitzt eine ziemlich geringe und schwache Ausdauer, weshalb er körperlich schnell Erschöpfung zeigt, was sich auch auf seine Leistungen auswirkt. Er kann es nicht gut koordinieren und braucht oftmals eine Rast, um wieder an Ausdauer zu gewinnen, was zügig geschieht. Freizeitbeschäftigungen Beziehungen ---- 'Familie' ---- ''Huy Rindo Milang Rindo Jimin the Kitsune Chisakura the Kitsune ---- 'Freunde' ---- Kazimiru Lien Kazimiru ist in Gakupos Augen eine aufgeschlossene Person, bei der er findet, dass sie eine gute Balance zwischen Offenherzigkeit und Seriosität ausstrahlt. Er sympathisiert stark mit ihr und respektiert sie auch sehr für ihre ernste und kompetente Art, weshalb er auch keinerlei Probleme mit Kazimiru aufweist. Er sieht sie als gute Freundin an, mit der man offen über alles reden kann und die auch kritikfähig ist, was er letzteres gerne nutzt. Dies tut Gakupo auch nur, um ihre Fähigkeiten mehr und mehr zu fördern und zu entwickeln, weil er das Potenzial einer Kriegerin in ihr sieht. Im privaten Umfeld haben sie nicht viel gemein, doch verbringen zusammen ihre Zeit, wenn sie mit der Gruppe unterwegs ist, was er als angenehm betrachtet. Er beschreibt Kazimiru als starkes Mädchen, das sich nichts zuschulden kommen lassen will, um sich selbst treu zu sein und anderen ihren Stolz zu vermitteln. Aliah Rulan '' Im ersten Augenblick hielt Gakupo nichts von ihr, da sie eher schwach und gebrechlich aussah und sie so nicht für nützlich empfand. Als er Aliah jedoch näher kennenlernte und sah, wie gut sie kämpfte, fand er sie ziemlich mutig und stark, dass sie ihr Leben opfern wollte, nur um die Banden zu besiegen. Schon bald verliebte er sich in sie und hat alles für sie gemacht, damit es ihr gut ging, er gestand jedoch nie, dass er sie liebte, da er Angst empfand und es in der damaligen Situation eher unpassend fand. Es ging ihm immer warm ums Herz, wenn er Zeit mit ihr verbrachte und dies tat er mehr gern als alles andere. Er ließ sich nie anmerken, dass er Gefühle für sie empfand. Seit ihrem Tod fiel es Gakupo schwer über sie hinwegzukommen, er gab sich in manchen Zeiten die Schuld an ihrem Tod. Nach einiger Zeit schien er es zu akzeptieren und versucht nach vorne zu blicken, würde sie dennoch niemals komplett vergessen. ''Minh the Cat Er hat eine vertraute Beziehung zu Minh und mag ihre freundliche, dennoch zurückhaltende Persönlichkeit, weshalb, wenn er sie anspricht, es immer eine lebendige Diskussion ist, in der beide oft einer Meinung sind. Als er sie kennenlernte, hatte er ein positives Gefühl und viel Erwartungen bei ihr gehabt, weil er ihre Kompetenz im Bereich eines Ninja schnell erkannte. Gakupo nimmt sie sehr ernst und interessiert sich sehr für ihre Fähigkeiten sowie Ausbildungsarten, weshalb er oft das Training mit ihr bevorzugt. Er weiß, dass sie zwar eine recht undurchsichtige Schale nach außen hin besitzt, doch ist ebenso interessiert daran mehr von ihr zu erfahren und dass sie sich der Gruppe mehr und mehr anschließt. Wang Hwou An-Hoang Kinay the Red Panda ---- 'Feinde' ---- Nian Niu Themesong Zitate Trivia *Sein Urgroßvater stammt aus Japan, weswegen er einen japanischen Nachnamen hat. *Er akzeptiert die wenigsten Geschenke von anderen Personen. *Gakupo ist Vegetarier, was er vor wenigen Jahren beschloss. *Obwohl er erst seit sechs Jahren die Fähigkeiten eines Ninja trainiert, hat er dasselbe Niveau wie andere, die es früher erlernten. *Er kümmert sich oft um die Schwerter, Katanas etc. und bringt diese oft in Stand. *Gakupos Name ist am Vocaloid "'Gakupoid/Gakupo'" angelehnt. 'Weitere Informationen' *'Waffen:' Wakizashi (kleines Katana) und Kusarigama *'Gegenstände, die immer mit dabei sind:' Wakizashi *'Persönliche Ziele:' friedliches Leben ohne die Banden *'Menschliche Größe:' 1,90 m *'Spirituelle Ansichten:' nicht bekannt *'Sprachliche Muster:' neutral, direkt, höflich, konsequent *'Gewohnheiten:' Training *'Ängste:' Abgründe *'Namensbedeutung:' nicht bekannt *'Geburtsdatum:' 2. November *'Sexuelle Orientierung:''' heterosexuell Galerie Gakupo epic?.png|Gakupo mit einem Katana auf einer Mission. Gakupo Rindo New.jpg Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Kitsune Kategorie:Fuchs Kategorie:Ninja Kategorie:Mobius Protagonist Kategorie:Verwandler Kategorie:Elementarist